Lilly's Story
by Alpha101
Summary: After the terrible loss of her father, Lilly takes comfort in madness. She kills her group member, and steals the group's rv. She is now alone, with no one to protect her, let alone love her. In order to survive, she needs to find a new group, and fast. Will she survive? That is one question, that only Lilly, herself, can answer.
1. Chapter 1

"_No! Dad, come on! Dad!" _ I remember the very words I said when he had his heart attack. It all happened so quickly, it took me a few seconds to comprehend what had just taken place. _"He's not dead! Somebody help me!" _I could see that Kenny had that look in his eye; the look he gets when he has to perform an action so horrifying, that even him will terribly regret it in the future. Which is saying a lot. Kenny never regrets what he does. He does the deed, then moves on. But that look in his eye told me different. That look held despair. Which was confusing, because Kenny despised Larry. _"You know what has to happen Lee. Thing about it. You saw that poor bastard at the motel, how fast he turned. Lily I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a six foot four, three hundred pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!" _I looked at Kenny with disgust. He is not taking my father from me! _"We can bring him back! Lee!" "We'll mourn him later, but right now, we have to keep him from coming back!" "Kenny! He's not dead!" "Lilly can still save him!" "I wish she could, believe me, I do. But that man is dead! We both know what happens next! Remember what ben said, you've gotta destroy the brain." "Lee, I need you! Please help me!" _To my surprise, Lee came to my aid. Lee disliked me, but he still came to help me. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. He started giving my father C.P.R. _"Are you stupid? He's going to turn!" _I ignored Kenny's statement, and continued to revive my dad. Then, in a split second, I watched in sadness as a salt lick landed on my father's head, killing him instantly. I turned to see that Kenny was to blame for my father's death. I sat there, shocked for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do! After the shock went away, sadness and depression, along with hate for Kenny, started to settle in. _"Nooo!" "I'm sorry- I'm so, so sorry! But it… it had to be done!"_

I remember when I killed Carly. Someone was stealing from the group, and I knew that she was the one! All this hunger, sadness, and suffering had been because of her! I lost my mind. For a few seconds, I descended into madness. I had no control over my body, or my mind. My anger controlled me. I reached in my back pocket, pulled out my gun, and fired. After Carly lay dead, it took me a second to process what I had just done. After I recovered, I looked around, and found that everyone was shocked by my action. I thought that they would think of me as a hero! I killed the person who stole our food! Why are they horrified? Lee pushed me up against the rv, and disarmed me.

They tied me up in the rv, and made me their prisoner. I don't deserve this. I'm not a maniac. I am not crazy. I saved this group, and they repay me by treating me like their enemy. I've done nothing but protect this group, and they've been nothing but ungrateful. I eventually decided that I would escape. I asked Lee i he wanted to steal the rv with me. He looked at me like I was crazy, like everyone does now. He got off the rv to tell Kenny and the others what my plan was, but it was too late. I turned on the rv, grabbed the steering wheel, floored the gas petal, and took off, while the others stood in disbelief.

There was no one who loved me, and there was no one to protect me. I have lost my dad, the only family I've ever had, and all of my friends. I was now truly alone. I am Lily, and this is my story.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long guys. I know I promised you weeks ago that I would write this, and I apologize for that. I've been gone for most of the past month on vacation, and I just got back two days ago. I was going to write it yesterday, but I forgot. So again I apologize, and I hope you enjoy this new story! if you haven't played The Walking Dead, and you don't know what I'm talking about at all, please go play it. It is an awesome game, and it doesn't cost that much money. It is one of my all time favorites. Thank you guys for your patience, and wish me good luck on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been searching for refuge for days now. My search has made me weak and weary. I am exhausted. The only time I rested was when I slept, which didn't occur often. the same gruesome nightmare haunts me every night. The group is there with me, but they look at me with disgust; the same emotion that they held when I murdered Carly. The peculiar part of the dream is about their size. All of the group members, Lee, Ben, Kenny, Katja, they all tower over me. They make me feel small; unable to defend myself. And Carly is the tallest, and most frightening, of all. They chase me, calling me things that made me think about myself. First of all, they called me a madman. I find this accusation false. Would a madman protect their group? I think not. A madman would have let Carly get away with her crimes against the group. They called me evil. I am the evil one? Kenny murdered my father, and no one but Lee tried to stop him. So I am evil? They called me inhumane. I did not really think much of this, which startled me. Am I truly inhumane? One could say so. But I am not an idiot, that is certain. It is survival of the fittest, after all. If I hadn't taken a stand, if I hadn't killed Carly, the group would have been destroyed, and who would everyone blame? It would certainly not be Carly! These thoughts echoed through my conscience the whole five days that I was on the road.

Finally, after a long search, I was stricken by luck. I would not realize this at first, because I met my future group staring down the barrel of one of their guns. "Get out of the rv!" the man said. He was fairly tall, slim, and had brown hair. "Are you armed?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Oh yeah, then what's that sticking out of your back pocket?" I had to admit, the man was smart. I handed over my weapon. "Put your hands in the air!" he yelled. I was forced to comply. After all, what was the alternative?

"Troy! What's the hold up?" I turned to see a man who was about the same height, but he was not as thin. His hair was grey. I looked him in the eyes, and I shuddered. "_This is how people must react when they look at me."_ I thought. "I saw her eying our camp. I already disarmed her. Would you like me to search the rv?" Troy asked. The old man looked at me again, and this time, smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. A strange question, but not an unreasonable one. "Lilly." I replied. "Well Lilly, why were you eyeing our camp? Are you some kind of spy? Bandits have been attacking more than usual recently." I cringed when I heard the word bandits. "I'm no spy, and no friend to the bandits either. I am looking for a group, and I see that you have a very nice one. Are you looking for members?" I asked. The old man stared at me for a few seconds. _"This is where I die. They're going to shoot me right here, and search the rv."_ Fortunately for me, that wasn't the case. "What happened to your old group?" the old man asked. At first I hesitated to tell him the truth. But I before I could contain myself, I told him everything. I even included the part where I killed Carly.

To my surprise, the man smiled. "That's exactly what we're looking for. Someone who can do what's best for the group, even if it means doing something horrifying. Welcome to the group Lilly. Bonnie, show her to her bed. And for Christ's sake, Troy give Lilly her gun back." Troy complied, and Bonnie started to lead me to the camp. "I didn't catch your name." I told the old man. He stood there for a minute, and then turned to face me. "The name's Carver. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I didn't have much ideas. And sorry for the whole "Carver just accepts Lilly into the group without thoroughly questioning her, putting his group in danger! he would never do that!" thing. I just couldn't think of a good transition. But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter nevertheless. Now, I'm going to ramble a little bit.**

**I have been reading Edgar Allen Poe for a long time now, but I don't think I have ever recommended him. he is outstanding! If you ever need something to read, do yourself a favor, and read some of his stories and poems. You won't regret it.**

**Song Suggestions:**

**1: We Fall Apart - We As Human**

**2: Dreamer - Ozzy Osbourne**

**3: Mama I'm Coming Home - Ozzy Osbourne**

**4: Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi**

**5: You Don't Know Me At All - Ben Folds**

**I have also recently just gotten into The Beatles, so go check them out as well. Also, I never mentioned him, but Ben Folds is also amazing, so listen to the song I listed above NOW! And if you enjoy it, check out his other songs. K, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Bonnie led me to my bed, I began to study her. She was very tall and slim, she had red hair, and she had freckles. She had a bit of a country accent. When we finally arrived at my bed, I was depressed. It was a little too small, and it only had one sheet. "_We are in the middle of winter. You'd think that the beds would have more than one sheet. " _I thought.

Bonnie must have detected my disappointment. "I'm sorry it's not much. The bandits have been a problem here, lately." she told me, with a saddened expression on her face. I nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Bonnie finally turned to walk away. "If you need anything, just ask me, ok?" she said. I nodded again.

I glanced down once again at my pathetic bed. _"At least I have a bed. It could be worse."_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, the freezing weather overcame my sense of disappointment. I quickly slipped under the sheet. But sleep did not come instantly. No, I was not that lucky. I lay there, for what seemed like an hour, thinking about what I had just done. I completely trusted these people. I have never seen them before. I truly am going mad. I chuckled at this thought. Soon, I was blessed with sleep.

But sleep did not comfort me in any way. It never did, actually. But ever since I killed Carly, it has gotten worse. My nightmares have become more horrifying. Tonight's nightmare was the worst yet. There was Carly, but she was not herself. She had a bullet wound on her forehead. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head. Her body was drenched in crimson. But what disturbed me the most was her laugh. She cackled when she saw me. She would not stop laughing. I would remember that laugh for the rest of my short life. The laugh, it contained evil and madness. Still laughing, the demonic Carly pulled out a gun from her back pocket. She aimed at me, chuckled one last time, then fired.

I awoke screaming. I woke a few of the group members near me. After I finally ended screaming, which took several seconds, I noticed that I was incredibly sweaty. "Keep it down! i'm trying to sleep!" yelled one of the members. I apologized, and got out of bed. I did not have but a minute to recover, when Caver entered the room.

"Everyone, wake up! We've got work to do! The walkers are starting to slowly break through the fence. Carlos, Luke, Russell, and Alvin, go fix it! Nick, Rebecca, George, and Troy, give them supporting fire if anymore walkers get in. The rest of you, go to your normal stations." he exclaimed. "Lilly, you're going with Bonnie today to load ammunition. Think you can handle that?" Carver asked. I nodded. "Well, then get to it!" he yelled. I know I was always in control, but something about Carver made me nervous. Something about him made me fear him. I replied with a shaky, "Yes sir," and followed Bonnie.

We walked in silence. I was not a very talkative person, after all. The only time that I talk frequently is when I am angered. Bonnie certainly wasn't quiet like me. Each time there was a few seconds of silence, she would have to say something. This time was no different.

"So I hear that this isn't your first time being in a group." she said, in order to break the silence. I nodded. "So, why did you decide to leave?" she asked me. I decided to not tell her what I had told Carver. I didn't want everyone thinking that I was not trustworthy. "It's complicated. I was the leader, and I did something that was best for the group. Most of the group didn't agree with what I had done, and I decided to leave. That's all." I answered. Bonnie frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you can't be the leader here, because Carver is in charge, and you don't want to go against Carver. So this might not be the right place for you. But what do I know?" she said.

We finally arrived in the armory. Both of us automatically grabbed weapons, and started to load them with the ammunition. I had to say, they had ten times as much ammunition and weapons as we had. I had to admire that. "Where did you get all of this?" I asked. "We find it, of course. We send out a few people every day to look for weapons and ammunition. Most of the time, they are not successful, sadly. Bandits don't help that much either. But with more people, we still manage to find a good amount." Bonnie said.

The for the next hour, we worked in silence, which was odd, seeing how talkative Bonnie was. Something must be bothering her. I decided to push the thought aside. I barely even know her. I need to focus on my work. But Bonnie looked so uneasy, she made it impossible for me not to ask what was wrong. When I asked, she just told me that it was nothing. I didn't believe her, but what else was there to do?

After a while, Bonnie finally decided to talk. "It's time to go to your next shift. Go see Carlos, he needs as much help as he can get." I nodded, and began to walk out the room. Before I could walk out the door, Bonnie stopped me. "Lilly?" she asked. I turned to face her. "Yes?" Bonnie looked scared, which frightened me. It's hard not to be horrified when someone so happy and upbeat suddenly turns sad and frightened in the blink of an eye. That means something is very wrong. "Never mind, just go help Carlos. I'll see you later." she told me. I nodded, and proceeded to exit the room.

After a very long search, I finally found Carver. "Carver, who is Carlos? Bonnie told me that he needs help." I told him. "Carlos is the doctor. You might have seen him and his little girl, Sarah, this morning. I remember him well. he was the one who told me to be quiet when I awoke screaming from my previous, horrifying nightmare. "I know him. Where is he?" Carver pointed to a room to my left. I nodded, and approached the door. Before I opened it, I heard screams from the inside. _"It sounds like his patient is experiencing intense pain," _I thought to myself. I opened the door to find a man, lying on a table, covered in blood, with Carlos at his side. This should be fun.

**Author's Note: I made this chapter a little bit longer, because I felt guitly about the last chapter. I felt like I could do so much better. But I was tired all day yesterday, and I couldn't think straight. I might go back and improve that chapter after I finish the story. I'm not sure yet. Sorry for the rambling. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Songs:**

**1: Thunderstruck - ACDC**

**2: I Want To Rock And Roll All Night - Kiss**

**3: Bitter - Andy Mineo**

**4: Death Has Died - Andy Mineo**

**5: Superhuman - Andy Mineo**

**(in case you haven't noticed, I like Andy Mineo)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Help! Please, help me!" said the man who was currently being operated on by the doctor named Carlos. I walked up to him. "Why do you not apply some anesthesia?" I asked the doctor. "Resources have been...scarce lately. Alas, through our long search, we have yet to find the drugs needed to decrease the patient's pain. So, unfortunately, being operated on is excruciatingly painful at the moment, as you can see. But it has to be done. Better to suffer than to lose your life." More screams came from the patient. I quickly examined the patient, and it appears that he was shot in the leg. The doctor noticed me looking. "If I don't extract the bullet and bandage him, he will surely perish from blood loss." he told me.

For a few minutes, there was silence, apart from the patient. Finally, the doctor spoke. "Will you hand me my tool bag?" he asked. I handed him the bag, which was surprisingly heavy, and was crimson, due to the blood of his other patients. He pulled out an object, which appeared to be similar to tweezers, and motioned for me to grab a cloth, laying nearby. He gladly took the cloth, and put it into the patient's mouth. For a few seconds, he waited, then he went to work on the leg. The patient cried out even louder than before. Finally, the doctor pulled out a small bullet. The patient let out a sigh of relief. I immediately grabbed the bandage, which was large, and the doctor applied it to the patient's leg. "Gus, you are finally done." he told the patient. Another sigh of relief came from him.

"Help me carry the patient to his bed, and we will call it a day." he told me. Throughout the day, I had observed that the doctor was very dispassionate during the entire operation. From what I have heard from the others, Carlos was not exactly what you would call easygoing, but he was kind, and cared about everyone. He must be like me. When I am in tough situations, my emotions seem to fade, and the dark side of me reveals itself. Enough thinking, I must focus on the task at hand. Moving the patient will be very difficult. It's a good minute or two from here to the beds. Add another minute or two with a patient leaning on our shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Carlos asked me. I nodded in reply. Together, we lifted the patient, and slowly started to carry him to the beds. He was quite heavy, so it took us a good four minutes to finally get him there. When we arrived, we gently lowered him to his bed. He automatically closed his eyes. "He could use some sleep. The pain must have been unbearable. If it was not for the bandits, we could have as much medical supplies as we wanted, including anastasia!" the doctor exclaimed. I smiled and nodded, knowing what it was like. "I must admit, you performed well today. Carver asked me if you would like to be my new nurse. Well...he didn't exactly ask me. He instructed me to make you my nurse. So be here tomorrow at three o'clock p.m. sharp. We have another patient waiting. He has two bullet wounds that need to be removed, and something that needs special attention. I will tell you all about it tomorrow. For now, you should rest." Carlos told me. I smiled, and sunk down in my sleeping bag, closing my eyes, and waiting for sleep to come.

Unfortunately, I was not blessed with the glorious bliss of sleep. No, I was instead haunted by the unthinkable horrors of a nightmare. Though this particular nightmare, unlike its predecessors, did not revolve around fright and terror. It was much worse. My nightmare was filled with dread, misery, and agony. Darkness filled the sky. I could not see anything. The only thing that my eyes could detect was the road that I was walking on. I did not know what my destination was, or if I even had one. I did not realize what had caused me to be in this hellish place. All I knew was, that I walked alone. There was no one walking with me. None were in my presence. I was truly, and sadly, alone.

I suddenly awoke by hearing screams of bandits and the dreadful sound of gunfire…

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that I have not updated. Recently, my computer has been acting strange, and it still is. It just isn't as bad. We're supposed to be getting a new modem next week, so the internet will run much faster, and I will be able to update even more. And, by the way, sorry for the Green Day reference in the last paragraph. Didn't know any other way to phrase it.**

**Songs:**

**1: In Bloom - Nirvana**

**2: Still Fighting It - Ben Folds**

**3: A Day In The Life - The Beatles**

**4: Strawberry Fields Forever - The Beatles**

**5: The Final Masquerade - Linkin Park**

**I recently just created a Wattpad account. My username is Alpha_101. I might upload my stories from Fan Fiction to Wattpad, for really no reason. Just want to explore Wattpad a little. It seems like a really good site. And who knows, I might add some stories exclusively on Wattpad! My Wattpad profile is blank at the moment, and I currently have no stories on there, but that will change soon. I hope you guys check it out once I finish everything.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Alpha101**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bandits are invading the camp! Arm yourselves!" came from the loudspeaker. I immediately snapped out of my trance, and sprang from my sleeping bag. I looked around me to find bandits firing upon our group members. I started to grit my teeth at the thought of bandits. A strong hate for them has quickly begun to develop. But I pushed my overwhelming anger aside, and ran to the armory, which was less than thirty seconds away.

When I arrived, I grabbed a nearby sniper rifle. I'm unaware of what type it is, as I was not very familiar with firearms. This was a great disadvantage, yes, but as long as I knew how to aim and shoot, I could care less.

Soon as I started running back to the bandits, ready to send them all to their graves, I felt a sharp, intense pain in my right shoulder. I examined it, only to find blood soaking through my shirt. This did not, however, slow me down. This only gave me adrenalin, which aided me in quenching my thirst for blood.

I ran to the room where the bandits were located, and I quickly ducked behind nearby cover. I slowly peeked, and found that there were fourteen bandits in all. I could not possibly take them all out by myself!

"Lilly, fall back to my office! You'll be safe there! Don't do anything foolish!" came from the loudspeaker. I'm guessing that it was Caver who had spoken, as the man had a deep, gruff voice. But I completely ignored his warning. I once again peeked around the corner, and shot one of the bandits in the chest. A cry of agony escaped the victim's lips before he fell to the ground. This only made me more eager to take out the next bandit.

I took out six more, when I heard yells come from nearby. I turned to see the rest of the group rushing to my aid. In less than a minute, every last bandit fell dead. I breathed a sigh of relief, and a smile formed on my lips. _"That...was very satisfying." _I thought to myself.

I looked around me, and everyone stared at me, with shock. Everyone except Carver, who was also smiling. I expected him to yell at me for not obeying orders, but instead, he did something completely unexpected. He complimented me. "Nice shooting there Ace." he told me. I was speechless, but finally grew the courage to open my mouth. "Thanks." was all that I could say. After a few seconds of silence, Carver finally spoke. "Ok, back to your regular stations everyone! And Alvin, please clean up the mess!" he said. The others nodded, and quickly ran to their duties, as did I.

It was almost time for the operation that Carlos told me about. I started walking to the small operation room. I heard talking in the inside. I hesitantly opened the door, not knowing what we were going to be doing. Carlos said that it was something special, which worried me. "Ok, Reggie, are you ready for surgery?" the doctor asked. The patient nodded, with worry in his eyes, and laid down on the table.

**Songs:**

**Nirvana - Come As You Are**

**We As Human - We Fall Apart**

**We As Human - Strike Back**

**We As Human - Take The Bullets Away**

**We As Human - I Stand**

**Skillet – Hero**

**Michael Jackson - We Are The World**


	6. Chapter 6

"What exactly are we doing, Doctor?" I asked curiously. "Reggie was bitten yesterday evening, on the arm." he told me. I automatically realized what that meant. "So, you are suggesting that we perform an amputation?" I asked. The patient automaticly shuddered at the word. The doctor nodded, and picked up a nearby saw. "Honestly, anyone can do this. There's no need for a doctor. I guess Carver and the others don't want to get their hands dirty." he exclaimed. I smiled. "Are you sure the saw is clean? Couldn't the arm get infected?" I asked. "Do you have a better plan?" he shot back. I nodded my head no. "All I need you to do is monitor his blood loss. Make sure that he does not bleed out on me. Are you ready?" Carlos asked. I stood for a minute, took a deep breath, and said, "Just in case you haven't noticed, I have been shot! Aren't you concerned about me bleeding to death? It hurts terribly too!" I told him. "You can wait an hour. This is more important now. If we don't cut off the arm right now, it might be too late." he shot back. I nodded grimly.

"Aggghhh!" the patient screamed when the saw entered his flesh. I could not help but wince. The doctor kept sawing away at the arm. More screams. More blood curdling screams. Blood started gushing from the patient's arm, to the ground. "Ok, let's take a break. Lilly, help the patient." the doctor said. "No, just get it over with!" the patient yelled. "If we don't take care of the problem now, you may bleed out before we can even finish the operation!" Carlos replied. I don't really know how, but I got it to where the patient was still bleeding massively, but not fast enough to kill him.

"Okay. One, two...three!" came from the doctor as he again started sawing off the arm. More screams fill the room. Eventually when the arm did fall off, I almost fainted. The smell of blood was so atrocious, I almost began to vomit. The patient screamed a few more times, before collapsing onto the ground. Immediately, the doctor checked for a pulse, and found that he was still alive. "Bandage him up." Carlos said. I quickly grabbed the tin of bandages, and began to apply them to the nub of the patient's arm, as I gagged. The doctor noticed. "A nurse terrified of the sight of blood. I've never seen that before." "A little blood does not bother be. But if you fill a room with enough blood to take a bath in, it does disturb me. I would be terrified if it didn't." I replied. Carlos smiled.

I finally finished bandaging the patient up, and he started to come to. The patient automaticly began to wince. Eventually, when he gathered the strength, he muttered a quick "thank you", and, once again, fainted.

"We should get him to his bed. The pain will wear off in a few hours. It will still be a bit painful, but the worst will pass. In a few days, he won't even feel a thing." Carlos said. We began to pick him p, when the pain in my shoulder multiplied, and I let out a cry of anguish. "Right, sorry. I forgot about your shoulder. I will get someone else to help me carry Reggie here. Lie down on the table. I will get to you shortly." he said. I smiled and nodded, and did as the doctor instructed. The smell of blood still filled the room, but I started to get used to it. I sat there waiting for the doctor to extract the bullet, and for my pain to melt away. I guess I will have to wait until he finds someone to help carry the patient. I just hope that he arrives soon…

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys that the amputation might not be very realistic. Trust me, I'm no doctor. I just made an educated guess on what it would be like to perform an amputation...in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. So I am sorry if that's not really how you perform one. Same thing applies to all the operations that have been featured in this story so far, which is like one, and the future operations. **

**Songs-**

**1: The Classic Crime - The Coldest Heart**

**2: The Classic Crime - Cheap Shots**

**3: Three Days Grace - Gone Forever**

**4: Ben Folds - Heist**

**5: Ben Folds - Lost In The Supermarket**

**6: Linkin Park - Until It's Gone**

**7: Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train**

**8: Twenty One Pilots - Car Radio**

**9: Twenty One Pilots - Holding On To You**

**10: Twenty One Pilots - House Of Gold**

**Also, school starts in a few days, so I won't be able to update once a week or so like I've been doing. It may be once every two weeks. Or maybe I'm just lying, and I'll update even more. There's no telling. Anyway, just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited for the doctor for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, was only fifteen minutes. When he finally arrived, the inside of me rejoiced. _"Finally, this dreaded pain will vanish!"_ I thought. But on the outside, I was cool and collected, as always. I always try to conceal my inner thoughts, but it proves to be quite difficult sometimes. So I let out a smile, which I haven't done for some time.

"Sorry for the wait, Reggie proved to be difficult. I had to get a few to help me. Now, please, lie down on the table." Carlos commanded. I did as he instructed. As soon as I laid down, the operation began. Of course, without anesthesia, it was very painful. Try I might, I could not hold the screams. They came in abundance. Even though he saw that I was in pain, he spoke anyways. But the fact that he spoke was not the thing that surprised me. No, the words that he spoke is what shocked me.

"Lilly, you know that this paradise is coming to an end. Any fool can realize that. The bandits are proving to be quite a nuisance, and supplies are running low. I hope I can trust you with the information that I am telling you. If not, then God save us all." He told me. I sat there, dumbfounded by what he was saying. "What are you planning? A revolution? A rebellion?" I asked. He nodded. "It is going to take place Friday, which is only seven days away. We have been planning this for almost two months. So, you might not be as prepared as the rest of us, but we need you. We need all of the help we can get, frankly." I kept staring at him. When I finally regained my senses, I asked "Who all is participating?" Carlos's face still held a blank expression. "I would rather not tell you. I can't take any chances. You will find out on the day of the uprising." he answered. "Well, if you are not telling me, because you think that I would confess, then I think that you should rethink this. If Carver finds out, which he probably will, it won't be just you who is punished, it will be all of us. So even if you don't tell me, they are still at risk." I explained. "Alright, then I will tell you, but not here. There might be people listening. Meet me in the supplies room in the next ten minutes. I will explain everything. Don't be late." I nodded, and exited the room.

As soon as I left the room, I took a quick look around, to make sure that none overhead us. The coast seemed to be clear, but I decided to get out of the area as fast as I could, just to be sure. On the way to the supply room, which was off limits, so I would have to be stealthy, I ran into Carver. "Hello Lilly. I heard that Reggie's operation was successful. Congradulations." I froze, unable to speak. Carver never talked to me just to congratulate me. he never does that to anyone! The only time that he will exchange a conversation with someone is if it is unavoidable. The thought frightened me. I then realized that I had not replied, and that he was staring at me. "Oh, sorry. I'm very tired. Thank you!" I said. He then smiled, and walked away. _"He knows something." _I thought. I quickly shook the thought aside. I needed to make it to the supply room. Six minutes has already passed.

When I finally made it, I checked to see if anyone was watching. Alas, there was someone. He was not looking directly at me, but he was near. I could not take a chance. I started to think of ways to get him to go away, when a voice came on his walkie talkie, but I couldn't make out the words, as he was on the roof of the building to my right. I must have been someone who ordered him elsewhere, because after they finished talking, he got off of the roof, and walked away. I scanned my surroundings one last time, and then slowly opened the door, and quietly shut it.

I turned to see Carlos. "Thank God, you've made it. I thought you forgot." he told me. "Carver stopped to talk to me, and there was someone watching the door, but he went elsewhere. Sorry." I replied. He nodded. "Those undergoing the operation is Luke, Mark, Sarah, and myself. Alvin and Rebecca are still thinking about it." he explained. Then, he continued. "This is not a perfect plan. Actually, in my opinion, it is not only idiotic, but it is impossible. But, the rest of the group seems to be fine with it, and I cannot think of anything better. On the last Friday of every month, we all have a meeting in Carver's office. We talk about the events of the month, such as: supplies that we have found, deaths, and any other important subjects. Of course, there will still be a few patrolling the area, but not as much as there usually is. At the most, there should be five members of the group patrolling the area, when there is usually ten or more. The meeting is not something that you want to miss. Basically, we want to sneak into the armory while the meeting is taking place, and get out of this place. We'll take to the woods, which is only about a quarter of a mile away, and we'll eventually make it to the city, where we will form our own group, and, hopefully, find more survivors." I

I stood there, motionless. Then, anger filled me. "That is the worst plan that I have ever heard! For starters, the armory is not too far from Carver's office, so if we get caught, Carver and his men will be on us in less than thirty seconds. Next, we have to find the key to the armory. Most of the time it is unlocked, but, during the meeting, it will probably be locked, no?" I asked. Carlos nodded yes. "And by then, they will already notice that we are missing! Even if we steal the keys before Friday, they will notice and Carver will eventually find out!" Carlos sighed.

"As I said, it is not a good plan. But it is, after all, worth the trouble. I cannot be in this group anymore, Lilly. I just can't. And the others agree. So, will you join us? Or will you stay here after the uprising, only to die of starvation a few weeks afterwards?" he asked me. I didn't have an answer. "I don't know, Carlos. I will have to think about it." I told him. "Take all of the time that you need. You know where to find me. Hopefully, you will come to your senses." And with that, he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm so terribly sorry that it's been a while since I have updated. School's been crazy. Got a few things to say, so o grab a Coke, prop your feet up, and listen. K?**

**Currently reading "The Chronicles of Narnia." Amazing book. You have to read it. You. Just. Have to. Understand? Also read "Misery" and "The Green Mile" by Stephen King. Also great books.**

**I have something brilliant in the works for this story. Well, wouldn't exactly call it brilliant. It's been done before. Well, it's been done in REAL LIFE. I don't think anyone's ever done it in FanFiction before. You might know what I'm talking about, but if you don't, then I'm not telling you. It's a seeecreeet! Might not do it, but probably will. I'll just see how things go. **

**Songs:**

**I Play Dead - Demon Hunter**

**Dead Flowers - Demon Hunter**

**Truce - Twenty One Pilots**

**Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots**

**Holding Onto You - Twenty One Pilots**

**House of Gold - Twenty One Pilots (love these guys!)**

**Home - Three Days Grace**

**One-X - Three Days Grace**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
